Shroud of Darkness 05: Melissa
by Piece Bot
Summary: Raven has always been a heavy meditator, but she's become even more so after what happened at Tokyo. Starfire confessed her feelings for Robin and now Raven's sad. She's locked Love away until a new girl comes along. Will she bring happiness? Or will she bring even more sadness to Raven's life? Raven/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Shroud of Darkness 05: Melissa**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

Raven had feelings for Starfire. No one knew it though. Not even Starfire. She kept it all inside her, but after the Tokyo incident, she couldn't confess. Not after Starfire confessed her feelings for Robin. Ever since then, she locked Love away in a deeper part of her mind. Her other emoticlones didn't feel that she deserved it, but they all knew how Raven got when she was angry. Even Rage had feared her then.

A week has passed since then. During that time, she stayed in her room, heavily meditating, trying to control her feelings. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg knocked on her door but she wouldn't let them in. An alarm sounded throughout the building and it broke her meditation. Her anger briefly showed before she got it under control.

"Raven, come on! The city's under attack!" Beast Boy shouted through her door. Raven got up slowly and walked through the door. She could see her friends sigh in relief but then remembered that the city was under attack. They all ran to where the disturbance was. Cars had been flung everywhere and people were all in a panic.

"What's gotten everyone so scared? " Cyborg asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with THAT!?" Beast Boy pointed at the rapidly approaching object. A huge thing fell out of the sky and landed near Raven. Raven looked over it-her body and saw that it was covered in scratches.

"Is she alive?" Beast Boy asked. Raven saw her eyes moving underneath the lids.

"Yeah she's alive, but we need to get her into the medical bay." Cyborg hoisted her over his shoulder and took her there. Raven looked around for what had caused her to fall but there was nothing in sight. Raven teleported back to Titan Tower and retreated to her room. Someone knocked on the door to her bedroom.

"Who is it?"

"Raven? This is your friend Starfire." Raven opened the door to reveal Starfire standing there.

"What do you want Star?" She couldn't handle this right now.

"I just wanted to inquire as to why you are staying here and not helping to cure the one in the medical bay."  
"I just need to do some meditating."

"Okay, I will see you later then." Raven closed the door and tried to unsuccessfully manage to meditate. She decided to forego the meditating just this once and went to go see who was in the medical bay.

**At the medical bay…**

Melissa opened her eyes and was surprised to see such mortal technology around her. Angels are not meant to be hooked up. She saw a green thing in front of her face.

"Hey guys! She's awake!" He shouted. A boy in red and another one completely covered silver metal walked up to her.

"Hello." The red boy spoke.

"Hi." Melissa responded.

"What's your name?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Fine. Don't tell us your name." The green thing said.

A woman clad in purple floated in.

"Hello. I am called Starfire and these are Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg." Starfire introduced herself then the others in turn. The one in red is Robin, the green thing is Beast Boy and the one in silver is Cyborg. No wonder, look at him! Melissa slowly sat up and rested her back against the pillows. A girl all in black then floated through the ceiling.

"What's your name?" Melissa asked the girl.

"Me? Raven."

"Raven? That's a cute name." Raven's pale face didn't help to hide the blush. Another alarm sounded.

"Now something's attacking the Tower!" Robin shouted. Robin and the others all ran outside to leave Melissa to recuperate. It wouldn't take long. As soon as she felt that she was ready, she got out of bed, tightly curled her wings against her back, and ran to the roof. When she got there, she jumped off it and unfurled her wings to catch the air. She hurriedly flapped them and hovered in place. The others were all crowded around the front entrance.

She flapped closer to see what they were looking at. It was the thing that attacked her. How did it know she was here? She patted her armor and felt nothing.

She patted around her back, the parts that she could reach, and felt a tiny little lump. She carefully pried it off and examined it. A tracking device! He quickly threw it into the ocean, hoping that it followed. The lumbering thing got up, checked a machine, looked to where he knew it was beeping, shrugged and lumbered into the city. With that taken care of, she flew into the heavens to report back.

"Where did she go?" Beast Boy wondered. Raven had, again, retreated to her room. She couldn't get that face out of her head, the angelic face of the girl in the medical bay. She looked into the mirror and felt herself being taken to where she wanted to go. Love's prison.

"Love, who are you thinking about?" Raven asked her clone.

"Aah. I am thinking about that girl in the medical bay. I think she's cuute." Love sang. Raven just shook her head and let Love out.

"You're actually letting me go?"

"I'm letting you go, only because you have changed your mind about Starfire. Got that?" Love nodded fearfully. She didn't want to go back to that horrible place.

"Good. You can tell the others what I have said, just don't mention anything about Starfire."

* * *

**This is the first chapter of the fifth story of Shroud of Darkness. The Shroud of Darkness series currently contains five stories, including mine. The first one is Shroud of Darkness: Sera. The second one is Shroud of Darkness: Emma. I'm not so sure about the third one. The fourth is being written by a good friend of mine, DarkDarsi and his is called Shroud of Darkness 04. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

Melissa flew up into the heavens, eventually breaking the barrier of clouds separating Earth from Sky. A hole in the fabric of space opened and she flew into it. What greeted her on the other side was a contingent of angels. There were groups of little cherubs floating around stone fountains and as Melissa touched down onto the cloud-like floor, she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Hey Melissa, back from Earth already?" Tim asked. Tim was one of those angels that took notice of everything and do nothing about.

"Not now Tim. Where is Celestis?"

"Not even a hello." He sighed dejectedly. He pointed over to where a Elvis Presley was dancing. Melissa calmly walked over, said a polite hello, and stepped off the edge. She flared open her wings and felt the familiar feeling of freedom she always got when she flew.

**Titan Tower …**

Beast Boy wondered where that angel went.

"Probably back to wherever she came from." Cyborg said, walking past him while holding a bowl of cereal.

"Cyborg's probably right." Robin was sitting down on the couch, looking at the TV. He was flicking through the many channels, trying to find something that he liked. Starfire sat close by him.

"Where is our friend?" Starfire asked.

"Probably up in her room again." Robin replied. Raven was in her room, meditating as usual, when she felt a disturbance in the air waves. She opened her eyes and glanced up at a floating feather. It was white and speckled with some brown spots.

"How did this get here? Probably from a teleportation device." She had briefly let go of her Logic side. She quashed the emotion and walked outside, taking care to hide the feather. She didn't know why but she felt that she had to keep it, instead of throwing it out like normal.

**Back in Heaven …**

Melissa relished the feeling that flight always gave her. The feeling of the air pillowing under one's wings always made her feel relaxed. She eventually lofted down inside a cloud castle. This castle was home to Celestis, meaning the Celestial. Melissa walked on the cushiony and slightly springy clouds. She made her way up to the throne where Celestis sat. Melissa bowed, with a forearm to her chest.

"Celestis. I am here to give my report." Celestis gestured for Melissa to stand up.

"Speak." Celestis had a voice that resounded around the room. Melissa gave her the report of her trip to Earth. When she got to the part about Raven, Celestis put her hand up, signalling for Melissa to cease talking.

"You do know that it is forbidden for Angels to speak to the mortals of Earth?" Melissa nodded gravely.

"Yes ma'am. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were probably hooked up on their, what do they call it, morphin." Melissa froze up.

"Are you okay?" Celestis leaned down and softly stroked Melissa's cheek.

"Melissa?" Celestis's face fell and she ordered one of her guards to take Melissa back to her domain.

* * *

Melissa woke up some time later. The fits have been happening again. She put one of her hands to her forehead and groaned. She felt like she had a hangover. She doesn't know why the fits keep happening. Usually it's do with her emotions but this time something just, happened. She couldn't explain it. With a sigh, she swung her legs to the edge of the bed and stood up. With a wince, she plucked a feather from her starboard side and blew on it gently.

With a faint 'pop' it disappeared. 'I hope she gets it.' Melissa thought. With a shudder, Melissa thought back to the time when the fits first started happening. She was young, round about twenty or so. She was playing around with her friends, just doing some girly stuff, when she just froze up.

Her friends tried to snap her out of it. She eventually did come out of it but at a cost. She was forever stuck being an Angel. She remembered the pain of the wings sprouting from her back. She remembered the pain of feathers poking out of the tender skin for the first time. She also remembered the horror of living forever, stuck with the current body that she had.

She tried to remember what she was thinking all that long ago but it just wouldn't come to her head. So, she exiled herself from her friends and ended up working for one of the toughest mercenaries around. The name was Stryker. Stryker was a body-builder. He had muscles the size of bricks, bricks that were standing upright. Stryker ordered her to take out a woman that had made him mad. She didn't question him. She flew off to the target's destination.

She was prepared to kill, whatever the cost. As she was about to shoot, she froze just as the bullet exited the chamber of her sniper rifle. Nothing happened to the bullet, it sailed through the victim's head and went straight on through another half-dozen people. But the gun was unusable. She broke out of it and ended up flying away from the massacre. She didn't go back to Stryker. She didn't go back to her apartment. She flew as fast as she could.

She figured that if she flew fast enough, she could breach the stratosphere and end up dying in space. It didn't happen. A portal opened up before her and it dragged her through back to her home. Back to Heaven. When that happened, she froze yet again. But this time she was flying. When she froze, her wings froze as well. She ended up gliding to a cloud that happened to be flying nearby. She landed softly on it and tried to come out of her state.

"Hey Miss. Are you alright?" An Angel leant down to help her up but her hand wouldn't budge. It wouldn't even curl. The Angel went to get some help but Melissa woke up out of it herself. She wondered what she was doing on the cumulus and decided to stay there for a spell. The Angel came back with a few friends, friends that Melissa recognised. She didn't believe. She would not, could not believe it. She looked around with startled horror and fled again. When Celestis found her, she had been crying non-stop. The tall and slightly beautiful Angel asked to do a job for her.

"Is it to kill?"

"No, nothing like what you've been doing. By the way, Stryker's still looking for you." Celestis replied softly Melissa shuddered with terror upon hearing those words. The Angel helped her up and told her to do something about a demon that's been running loose on Earth. Ever since then, Melissa's been doing jobs for the merciless yet kind Celestis. But this is the first time that Melissa has frozen up in about eighty years. She still doesn't know what brought on the first fit that made her become an Angel.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.**

* * *

"Hey Melissa! You okay?" An Angel poked his head around the door. Melissa looked up.

"Oh. Hi John. I'm fine. Why?" Melissa asked.

"It's just that, almost every single Angel knows about your 'condition' and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Melissa was a little taken aback.

"Uh, thanks John. That means a lot. Listen, when do you think the portal to Earth will open up again?"

"What do you mean? The portal's always open."

"Oh right. Heh heh, must have forgotten." Melissa stood up and began to put on her Roman-style armor.

"Why do you always wear that?" John asked.

"Because I like it. Why? Don't you?" Melissa asked.

"Uh huh. I kind of like it, but the other Angels reckon it's too old fashioned."

"The other Angels, or just you?"

"Uh, I just remembered I had something else to do. Gotta go bye!" He left rather hurriedly. Melissa went back to clipping on the rest of her armor but she changed her mind about it. She didn't care what everyone else thought about her. She just wanted to try something else on.

She looked through her closet and saw that there was a sky-blue shirt, with rips in the back to accommodate her wings, azure pants and leather boots. She began to put the items on. When she was satisfied, she went to get a little something to eat. On her way to the portal for Earth, she encountered Celestis. Melissa quickly bowed to her.

"Celestis? You don't normally come out of the palace."

"You're right, I don't normally come out but I thought that I would visit my ward. I do care for you, you know." Melissa just sighed.

"I know Celestis. Besides, I want to visit Earth again."

"Is this about that Raven?" Melissa nodded. Celestis just sighed.

"What am I going to do with you? Go, but don't talk to her! No matter what." Melissa clapped her hands hurriedly, acting like a two year-old. Celestis gave her a stone look.

"I'll go now." Melissa hurriedly flew to the portal and entered hyperspace. She emerged out onto Earth's plane of existence and flew around for a bit. She soon spotted Titan Tower. She quickly flew down and tapped on the window to Raven's room.

**Earlier …**

The team had just gotten back from saving the city yet again. Cyborg wanted to make everyone some victory waffles.

"'Victory waffles'?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"So, what about it?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing. Just a question." Beast Boy began to eat the waffles in earnest. Everyone chuckled at Beast Boy's enthusiasm.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to play a video game."

"Can I play?" Raven asked. The others looked at her.

"What? Can't I play a game once in a while?" raven asked the group at large.

"Of course not, but it's normally not your, uhhh, thing." Robin said gently.

"Okay. I'll be in my room anyway." Raven stalked up to her room and sat on her bed. For once she wasn't meditating. There was a tap on her window. Raven looked up and saw the Angel from before there.

"Hello." Melissa said. Raven looked a bit startled to see her there.

"What's the matter? Scared of little old me?" Melissa asked coyly.

"No. But why are you here?"

"I just wanted to come and see my friend. That's all."

"Right … I couldn't help but notice that a feather materialised in my room that happens to have the exact same pattern on your wings."

"Oh. That. I sent it down to you so that you could call on me whenever you needed to."

"Why would I need to call you?"

"Before I can answer that, can I come in? Flapping these wings is tiring when you have to hovering one place for a long period of time." Raven jumped off the bed and flung open the window. Melissa flapped in, landed and breathed a sigh a relief.

"You won't believe how long I've been flying around." Melissa sat down on the edge of Raven's bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, it was to come and visit you."

"You still haven't answered my earlier question. Why would I need to call you?" Raven repeated her earlier question.

"In case you or the other titans need my help."

"Let's just say I do need to call you. How would I do it?" Raven finally stopped pacing her room and sat in one of the chairs that accommodated the space.

"Let me show you. Come closer." Melissa beckoned Raven closer. While Raven was walking to her, Melissa pulled out a feather from her port wing. She winced a little. Raven sat down on the floor and waited for her explanation.

"Pretend this is the feather that I gave you, okay?" Raven nodded.

"You stroke it, like this." She demonstrated how to stroke the feather, so that, when Raven did it, she would get a little buzzing in her head.

"Want to try?" Raven held her hand out for the feather. Melissa gave it to her and waited for Raven to stroke it. She stroked the feather. Melissa got a slight buzzing noise in her head.

"That's how you call me. I'll to get to you as fast as I can."

"Okay, so, what now?"

Robin settled down to watch a show with Starfire.

"I'm going to check on Raven." Cyborg said.

"Okay Cyborg." Starfire snuggled in closer to Robin. Cyborg tromped his way up the stairs to hear some giggling coming from Raven's room. He crept up to the door and put his ear against. There wasn't a sound coming from her room. He stepped away and there was giggling again. This time the noise was coming from his room. He went over to it and opened the door. There was no-one there. This time he could hear giggling coming from outside? He checked the window and saw the Angel from before hovering in place.

"You should have seen the look on your face! Get him Raven!" Cyborg trned around and saw a psychic field come towards him. It latched onto him and put him against the wall.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked meekly. He was terrified of Raven.

"There is no Raven. Only TRIGON!" Raven stared at Cyborg with four red eyes.

* * *

**What has happened to Raven? Find out next time!**


End file.
